Panty & Stocking: Hearts Do Go On
by Boopaloop
Summary: Panty & Stocking are taken to a strange world where people use... Keys? For weapons? But, they must find a way to get back home to protect their city from any ghosts that threaten it. {WIP} (Also, rated mature for Mature language and possibly some intercourse in the future.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Welcome to my first fan fiction! I hope you enjoy your stay, have a nice cup of tea and enjoy yourself while reading this piece of course. Feedback would be appreciated!**

**Chapter 1**

THUNK! Was the sound that woke Panty up every morning. The fall from the ceiling in her bed would never be forgotten "Ah, Fuck! That one hurt Afro!" She said, rubbing the back of her naked body. "That drop should be fitted with a fuckin' warning or something." Said Panty. The drops from Garterbelt have pretty harsh to be honest. Stocking was in a mess as she fell, her cake now planted in her hair as she sat in a rather dazed position on her bed. "I agree, sis." She said, shaking her head to remove most of the cake off her head, before sitting in a upright position.

"Good morning angels, reports have come in about a ghost terrorising the lower part of the town." Panty stretched and sighed at the same time. "Yeah yeah. Whatever..." She said, waving him off as she wrapped her bed sheets around her body, trying to become warm again. It was early morning after all. Stocking sighed as she pulled particles of cake out of her hair. Seems like it was a pretty violent fall. After laying the remains of the cake on a plate to the side laying it to the side. "Come on Afro, it's too early for that. Can't it wait 'till later?..." She said, crossing her arms and legs.

"You bet your hoe ass you can't go later, the entire of down town is almost gone because of you two angels not getting' off your lazy asses!" He said with a rather angry tone. Heh, he was right. "Now get out there and put that fucker out of his misery!" Garterbelt pointed towards the main doors where he wanted them to go. They both let out a long sigh. Looks like another generic day out of town. "Go get the car ready sis, i'm going to get myself ready." Panty said, herself looking abit limp as she stood and stretched. Her sister nodded and moved towards the front doors. Opening them, a cool breeze struck her exposed arms. As she pulled keys out of Honekoneko, her plushie and placed them in See-Through's door she hummed to herself as she did so. She got in the drivers seat, placing the key in the ignition, turning it on and laying back, waiting for Panty.

"Fuck! Where is it!" She said, scavenging through her multiple piles of clothes, gasping before finding the thing she was looking for. It was a tan coloured short dress, accompanied by a black leather jacket, knowing it was cold outside. She chose her pink panties for today's occasion as she quickly jogged towards the car. "Almost there, Stocks!" She said, power walking a little faster. She finally made it to the car, sitting in the passenger seat of the car. "Let's just get this shit over with. I'm hung over." She said, slipping on shades and putting her feet up on the dashboard to get comfortable. "Well I dunno, maybe if you calmed down with fucking all those men, maybe you can get some sleep." Stocking said, focusing on the road. "Well maybe if you stopped being such a cunt I can sleep!" Panty argued in a naggy tone as Stocking rolled her eyes.

When they arrived at down town, Panty saw the creature. It seemed to be... Sucking in toy hearts?... Either way, they looked kind of novelty. It also seemed kinda more colourful than any other ghosts they had faced. It wasn't just black and red. It was mostly made out of purple. And seemed to be wearing armour? Aswell as none of it's body being attached to each other. This didn't seem... Right... "Fuckers over there, let's just kill them and go home." Panty said, moving down her glasses a little to view the monster abit better "This ghost seems abit... weird..." Said Stocking. Oh, she was right, perfectly right. They rammed See-Through off the road, taking a 'shortcut' to the monster.

Getting to the monster, the monster saw them the moment they arrived, attempting to attack them, but missed due to the cars high speed. The Anarchy sisters quickly came to a halt in their car, just at a safe enough distance that they couldn't attack them. The sisters got out of the car, looking up to the monster. He seemed to have a huge logo on his chest. It was a black heart with a red outline, and thorns going through it in a X fashion. The bottom was tipped like the bottom of a Fleur de Lis, except well. Spikier. The Anarchy sister already had their signature weapon out. Panty's weapon was named 'Back Lace' while stocking had her signature swords. 'Stripe 1&amp;2' "Let's just hope this cunt gives a lot of heavens!" She said as she jumped out of the way of an incoming fist. "For what this fight is worth, lets just pray!" Stocking said, dealing with the other fist, which slammed in to the concrete, shaking the earth a little.

"Take this motherfucker!" Panty shouted as she attempted to shoot some of her rounds at the creature, only to find out that her bullets simply bounced off. Stocking was also attempting to attack the new monster, but it seemed like nothing was working against it. The monster flung them back with idle hands. It then maintained pursuit on them as the sisters got back in the car. Obviously driving the opposite direction of the seemingly just suit of armour. "What the fuck is this thing?!" Panty said looking back towards it as it somehow managed to keep pace with them. "I have an idea. Lets see whats under that armour!" Stocking said, trying to sound all heroic as all panty could do was giggle. "Are you sure the weak spot is the only part you wanna see?" Pant said, putting her hand over her mouth to suppress her laughs. A small blush formed on Stocking's face before she sharply took a corner, causing Panty to hit her head against the side glass. "Fuck! Drive like a normal person!" Panty said angrily. "Now's not the time for jokes, sis." She said, contining to keep her eyes on the road. Looks like that kind of driving helped them anyways, letting them make some space between them and the armour. They quickly parked the car, ditching it an going to each side of the armour. The armour didn't look to sentient, meaning it wasn't exactly the smartest thing in the world.

Stocking charged up her attack, waiting for it to come in to view as she then let out a cry as she used her sword to slash through the armour, leaving one side to be vunerable, which Panty took advantage of. She watched all the hearts pour out of the armour. What was it doing?... She then noticed a bigger heart in the body, which she didn't even think before shooting.

BANG!

The armour began to shake violently before falling to the ground, as more hearts poured out of it. The Anarchy sisters moved closer to the set of armour, examining all the hearts that were pouring out of it. "Pretty weird monster if I say so myself." Stocking said, transforming her swords back in to stocking which she put back over her legs. Panty did the same, putting her panties back on. "Fucker didn't even give us any heavens." Panty said in a rather angered tone. No bell? No coins? Something was up for sure. Panty then kicked the foot of the giant piece of armour with her foot. Which caused a very bright to appear in front of Panty and Stocking. Then all of a sudden, they were. Gone. Out of the world. No-where to be found.

**End of chapter 1 This is gonna be kind of a short one due to it being simply the first chapter. Please, leave me some feedback! How did I go for my first Fic? Anything I could improve? Please! Leave them all in the comments!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 peeps. I don't really know what took me so long to put this here. Sorry guys! Lazyness and school had hit me hard! But please, if you enjoy, leave a review or favourite/follow this!**

**THUNK!**

The two sisters landed on the beach, a small drop but nothing too dangerous. But one thing to note is that they were both knocked out. Most likely from either the teleportation or the flash. Where were they? Not even they probably knew. Their surroundings was a rather small island. Most parts were closed up with tress, but there were some small buildings around. More specifically tree-houses and shacks. From where they were laying unconscious, there was young man. He looked to be in his late teens. 17 maybe? He had noticed them flash in to the plain as he raised and raised an eyebrow, looking down upon the two mysterious girls who had just appeared. He had light brown spiky hair with blue eyes, but the boy's attire consisted of a half half red and blue shirt with an overlapping black and white jacket. Which seemed to have plate shoulder pads for protection. His pants were a black colour, with white lines that occasionally went over his pants. But for some reason, his crotch area was blue. He also had 2 red pouches on his sides, with 4 loose belts around him. 3 yellow, one a dark blue. His shoes which seemed rather large had the colours yellow and black on them, with some resistant string attatched to it, same with his gloves. But to compliment his entire outfit, he had a chain around his neck, whichc had the shape of a small cartoon-like crown.

He finally got off his perch against the tree and moved on to the middle of the bridge. "Hey! You alright down there!" He said, his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice to them. Panty let out a groan as she rolled herself over. Looks like she was awake, but didn't want to accept it. Stocking was the next one to awaken, but, she was a lot more graceful than Panty. She simply sat up, stretching and yawning before she then opened her eyes. "Oh shit!" Stocking said (very loudly too.) as her eyes widened. She moved over to Panty, shaking her violently, trying to wake her up. "Come on, wake the fuck up!" She said, continuing to shake her as Panty then pushed her away, her eyes still closed. "Fuck! Fine! I'll wake up! Just give me a minute..." She said, rolling on to her back before stretching and opening her eyes. The first thing she noticed was the bright blue sky. 'Huh, no clouds.' Was the first thing that came to her head. "Wait, shit, no clouds!?" She quickly sat up, scanning her surroundings, not noticing the boy at first before she then noticed where she was. "A... Beach?... How the fuck did we end up here?... Man, we must be really hung over then." Panty said. Eh, it kinda _was_ normal for her. Stocking then started to panic a little. "B-But how do we get home? Which beach are we on? W-Where are my sweets!?" She said, rather quickly actually. "Pssh, don't worry. I'll just call See-Through." Panty then began to whistle. The boy was still standing there, giggling a little as she watched them panic for reasons which were rather silly. "See-Through!" Panty shouted once again. Stocking was panicking more, herself hyperventilating over some sweets.

The boy sighed once again. "Hey! Over here!" He said waving at them, a friendly smile on his face. He jumped off the bridge on to the sand below as she started to approach them, reaching them and standing not too far away from them. "Quick question... How did you get here exactly?..." The boy said, tilting his head a little, his spikes bobbed with his movements. Stocking was still crouched, facing the ocean, her hands on her head and crouched and still hyperventilating. Huh, this seemed pretty serious. Then again. She can't exactly _die_ without it. Panty was standing, her arms crossed above her stomach as she looked him up and down. "Hold your horses buddy, I want some answers. Firstly. Where the hell are we, secondly. How the fuck did we get here!" She seemed well, pissed. But the boy jumped back a little at her sudden anger. "Hey hey, calm down. You're on Destiny Islands. But for your second question. I wouldn't have a clue at all." Panty sighed, it sounded rather disappointed. Well, it kinda was. See-Through was no-where to be found, no Garterbelt, not even Chuck!

"Hmm..." The boy thought to himself, before smiling to her. "Hey, you gotta atleast try to make something good out of the situation, ya know?..." He put his arms in a shrug position as he looked at Panty. Panty simply looked at him with a slight smile on her face. "Yeah, thats true. But it looks like my sister over there can't. Why don't you go over there and help her?" Panty said, walking past him. "I'm gonna go for a look around." Panty was soon all the way under the bridge. Continuing to go past until she was out of sight. The boy watched her walk off as he then moved closer to stocking, who was still panicking about the whole situation. He tapped her on the shoulder as she then slowly looked back. Upon sight of seeing the boy, she gasped as she fell back. Huh. Spooked her a little. The boy giggled as he offered a hand to her. She simply declined, helping herself up as she crossed her arms. "Names Sora!" The boy said, reaching his hand out. Stocking looked at his hand, unsure if to trust him before shrugging in her mind. "Stocking." She said shaking his hand.

Stockings stomach rumbled as she then blushed a little in embarrassment and smiled awkwardly. "Hey uh... You got any sweets by any chance?..." She said, giving an awkward, unsure toothy smile towards him. Sora tilted his head a little, thinking before clicking his fingers and moving his hand to his pocket. He pulled out a slice of white chocolate mudcake which was neatly stored in to a zip-lock bag. Fresh too! But the real question was how did they get it here? I mean, it's only an island, meaning no electricity, gas etc. "We have a link to worlds." Stocking tilted her head in confusion. "That's how I got the cake... Just in case you asked that question." Looks like there were more questions to be asked soon. "Ah, shit, fuck! Get the hell off me!" Panty being pulled back by a simple Shadow heartless before she pulled it off her face, causing it to land on the sand, where she simply pulled out her gun, shooting it directly in to the head. The entire Shadow disappeared, a small heart flowing in to the air and disappearing. Stocking and Sora watched on, Sora abit more concerned than Stocking. "Hey, buddy. What the fuck was that?" Panty said, seeming abit more angry that concerned about her own safety. Sora jumped back a little. "Hey, you don't think it was me that did that, do you?" Sora said, hands retracted to open palms, trying to prove his innocence. "You fuckin' bet I do!" She said, turning her gun to panties again and holding it out straight, pointing it to his head. "Calm down! We don't have to settle it like this!" Sora said. Stocking simply sat out, nomming on her cake as she watched the battle about to commence start. "Oh, you fuckin' bet we do." Panty's eyes narrowed as held the gun straight out, pointing to him with one hand. "So be it..."

Sora swung down his right hand downwards, causing a large key to appear, which looked like... A sword?... Except in a key looking form. Stocking seemed impressed from where she was sitting. Panty was rather confused but, shook it off. Sora brought the key to in front of him, putting in a ready position. Panty simply fired a bullet at him, which Sora easily deflected using the blade of the key looking weapon. Sora charged towards her, deflecting all the bullets that came towards him. How?... He was so skilled! All Sora did when he was close, was pull back his, faking a swipe at her as Panty jumped out the way, thinking he was going to hit her. But it was all planned as he then casted Aero under her. But it wasn't that strong right now, so all it caused her to do is get knocked off her feet. Sora quickly ran over, pointing the dulled weapon over Panty, looks like he had one this battle. "W-What! How the fuck!..." Panty said in disbelief. "Now, do you believe me?..." Sora said, withdrawing the blade from her neck and causing it to disappear again. Stocking seemed rather impressed by his skills with the blade, she also wondered what it was as she finished the slice of cake the boy gave to her. "Ugh, fine." Panty withdrew the pistol, causing it to turn in to her panties again as she put them on, now no longer being a threat. Sora felt a little weirded out from how the weapon worked. Perhaps it worked the same with Stocking, except with her stockings of course.

Panty crossed her arms as Stocking soon came on to the side of the conversation. "So, let's start this again." Sora said. "My names Sora. What is your name?" Panty just grumbled, looking away from here before Stocking then nudged her in the side. Well... More just like a jab... "P-Panty." She said, rubbing her side as she flicked Stocking in the head softly. "Alright, thankyou. Like I said earlier, you're on Destiny Islands. And that thing that attacked you. Well, theres a lot to explain about those. Oh, and if you're going to ask about my weapon, it's the most effective weapon against them. But... Your gun can apparently destroy them too?..." Sora shrugged. Most of his companions could defeat heartless no matter what. For example, Jack Skellington only used his fists to fight, but still managed to defeat heartless. "Follow me, i'll explain everything much better over a drink."

Panty and Stocking followed Sora from behind. He went up a set of stairs and went inside a small hut. In there was a table, with some other things nearby. Like cutlery. Sora invited them for a seat as he sat down at the table. He grabbed a jug of orange juice that was nearby before getting 3 glasses and pouring the juice in them. Panty and Stocking sat in their seats. Stocking was the first to take a sip of her orange juice. Mmm! Sweet! She then drunk a little more, enjoying the flavour. "So, what the fuck was that thing that attacked me then?" Sora took a sip of his drink before Panty did. "Heartless. They're easily recognised by the symbol on their chest. A black heart with a red outline, with some protrusions coming out from the bottom of the heard. Kinda like this." He pulled out a journal from his pocket, flicking to the page on heartless. It showed a very detailed photo on the journal. Very familiar... "Some fucker like that attacked us at our home. "Stocking said. "Purple, with knight armour. No arms, legs attached." Sora's eyes widened. "Your world too?" He said, laying down the book, before he took another sip of his drink. "And you too... Took it out by yourself?..." The sisters nodded before Sora took back his journal and flicked to the page about 'Guard Armour' The description for it read. _Leader of the Heartless in Traverse Town. It falls apart when it receives damage, but each part attacks individually. _"So you two took down one of the first ever big heartless I took down?... I'm impressed." Sora said with a giggle. Panty took quite afew sips of her drink as he was talking, Stocking already have finished hers. "Mhm, took that fuck down in two hits. Opened it up and shot it right in the heart." Stocking said, Sora nodding before another Shadow appeared at the door, which Panty pulled a gun out the table and shot it right away. "You were going to shoot me, weren't you." Panty grinned awkwardly. "No! Of course not! Why would I..." Sora seemed unimpressed. Then again, they just met each other. "Hey, it seems like the heartless are back again, meaning I gotta get rid of them again. Sora thought to himself. "Hey, how about you two come with me?..." Panty spit out her drink on to the table before wiping her mouth. They both looked at him with a confused look. "Well... My partners are currently guarding the King and Queen, and I would love some help... And plus, maybe you could find a way home while travelling. They both turned to each other and muttered to each other quietly. "Well, we have nothing better to do here. "Stocking said. "And I kinda like him~" She said once again. Panty sighed "True, plus maybe he's right. We could find a way home while travelling.

They both nodded, "Alright, lets do this then, shall we?" Panty said. Sora had a smile on his face as he then walked backwards, hopping off the balcony. "Oh shit!" Panty said. "Did he just kill himself?!" The Angel sisters quickly got up and looked over the balcony. "You fucker!" Panty said, Stocking giggling a little as Sora sat in the Gummi ship. "Hey, just get in and lets get going!" Sora said before Panty sighed and jumped in, followed by Stocking jumping in the back seat. Sora closed up the hatch before he looked at a map on a small screen in front of them, pressing one of the buttons which said. 'Radiant Garden'

**Done! Took me a while. And not cause it's a long chapter. 'Twas because of lazy me. But anyways. Please! Follow this story, favourite it, maybe even write a review? That'd be great!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, i'm taking a lot of time writing these things, sorry bout that. Good ol' procrastination and school is to blame. But mostly me. But anyways! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please, leave a favourite/follow, and maybe write a review? Maybe? But if you are reading from the future, let it be known that I am one of the laziest people alive.**

The seats buckled their seatbelts over them, startling the sister since it was their first time in one of these. "Don't get yourself too comfortable, we'll only take 15 minutes." The sisters nodded simultaneously. "So, we mightaswell get to know each other in that time, shall we?" Sora leant back and put his hands behind his head. "So, Panty, Stocking. What are both of you? I mean, Panty did create a weapon out of her own well, underwear. I'm guessing you can do something similar, Stocking?" Panty grumbled, Sora talking about her weapon caused her to remember her swift defeat by him. Stocking nodded. "Mhm, instead of a gun, I got two cool as fuckin' swords." Stocking said with a smile. "And what we are? Well, we're angels." Sora tilted his head a little.

"If you two are angels, how come you're down here? In your type of clothing?..." Sora said, spinning his chair around as they travelled through space, some heartless passing by, but it wasn't a big of a deal. "Oh erm. We got kicked out..." Panty said, smiling awkwardly. "By someone!" Stocking growled towards Panty. "But yeah, we have to collect these things called 'Heaven Coins'. Once we get enough, we can go back to heaven." Sora nodded. "Ah, alright. And how do you get these coins exactly?" Sora asked. "Fucking up monsters." Panty said, crossing her arms, looking rather egotistical.

"Ah, alright, makes sense..." Sora thought to himself. What else could he ask them? "Why don't you swear?... Just thought i'd ask..." Panty said. Sora sighed. "Well, ya know, being a guardian of light kinda limits what you can do, ya know." Stocking nodded. "Makes sense. Guardian of light i'm guessing is an a lot harder task im guessing for you too." Stocking asked. Sora simply shrugged. "Well, how often do you usually fight a ghost?..." Panty thought to herself. "About... 3 times a week?" Sora shook his head. "Then this jobs a lot harder then. Saving more then. Saving an entire planet about every week i'd say. It gets tiring." Stocking and Panty giggled awkwardly. Comparing to Sora's job, the angel's jobs seemed worthless!

"Almost forgot to ask." Stocking said. "How exactly did you get your weapon exactly?... Panty and I got ours when we were born, but how did you get yours?" Sora thought to himself, unsure of an answer before coming up with one. "Well, I was chosen by the Keyblade itself. Sounds kinda cliché, don't ya think?" Sora giggled as the sisters slightly giggled with him. "How old were you when you received your... Key? Sword?..." Panty said, not knowing what to call it. "I uh, got it when I was fourteen." Sora said. "On that very beach too." Stocking raised an eyebrow at the age. "How uh, old are you now?..." Sora looked up to them with a small, cheeky grin on his face. "Seventeen."

"Wait what!?" The sister said together. "S-So you've been fighting for only 3 years?! How are you so good!" Panty said, Sora shrugged. "I uh, learn from experience, and I kinda taught myself everything I know. Except for my magic of course." Stocking's jaw was dropped, she didn't know what to say. Only been fighting for 3 years and one of the most impressive people she's seen in combat!

The gummy ship started to slow down, soon becoming to a complete halt. Guess that conversation took a whole 15 minutes. Huh, odd. The ship slowly descended, then came to a halt, the hatch at the top of the ship de-pressurised the room and opened themselves. The glowed a brilliant purple, it was odd, but atleast it looked beautiful. Sora was the first to hop out of the ship, followed by Panty, then Stocking. "Hey, how come I haven't heard or seen this place before?..." Panty said, hopping off the top of the ship. "Different worlds. And not many people know about multiple worlds thing, ya know?" Sora shrugged.

**FWOOSH!**

A silvery being, lined with blue neon kind of lights floated past the trio. "Ugh, again!?" Sora said, rolling his eyes as he slumped his back in disappointment. "Hmm?" Stocking watched it dis-appear out of view. Sora looked back towards them, back still slumped in dis-appointment. "Well, i'll tell you know, we're now facing 2 types of enemies...Nobodies and Heartless. I'll give you a brief explanation of what they are, they're simply the remains of a heart after someone has become a heartless." Sora said, followed by a sigh. "Man, your job must suck." Stocking said. "You need someone else to take this job." Panty followed up with. "Thats the problem, I can't do that because no-one else can defeat heartless without this key." Sora went back to his normal position and looked forwards. They were behind a building. Straight in front of them was a staircase leading down to the main area of the town.

When they arrived down in the town's centre he had noticed that there wasn't many townsfolk around, most likely due to the new threat of heartless and nobodies. There was an orb going around the town, some kind of projection going around, making abit of an irritating noise every time it disappeared to re-appear. Stocking watched it move around, a confused expression on her face. She watched it pass behind the trio before it then made a small explosion, would you look at that. A Dusk. Sora quickly summoned his keyblade, the Nobody was making strange movements in the air as Sora then slashed at the odd being, causing it to quickly dissolve as it came in contact with the key. The nobody dropped nothing as it was defeated. Pretty normal. Nothing new.

Afew strangers gave the angels strange looks as they passed. Nothing new also. It just seemed like a normal day in Hollow Bastion. No bugs in the defence system... not yet atleast. As they made their way down the steps towards Merlin's house, they encountered not too many heartless. Something felt... Off... It felt all the same... Maybe it would be easier this time, since all of Organisation XIII is gone.

As they made their way in to Merlin's house, the rest of the group was there, looking at the screen, looking very surprised. Even Merlin was in to it! Sora stood at the doorway, no-one seemed to notice. He then knocked on the door frame, which still didn't grab their attention. What was going on. Panty nudged Stocking softly before whispering in to her ear and giggling. 'Twas most likely something lewd of course~ But Sora didn't seem to notice himself. "Guys!" That for sure grabbed their attention. Yuffie was the first to notice, turning around before gasping "Sora!"

Yuffie then quickly got everyone else's attention. Sid then turned around on his chair, resting his elbow on his knee. "Look who's come back to visit. The good ol' Keyblade Master. Guessing you've come back to check up on us?" Cid said. Keyblade Master? Stocking thought. "Mhm! Nothing too serious i'm guessing?" Cid shook his head. "Nothings ever not serious here. Oh, and who are those two girls behind you?" Sora turned around, facing the Anarchy sisters. "Oh, right. Panty and Stocking. Fallen angels I guess you could say. But hey, it's a long story. But they flashed themselves on to Destiny Islands by defeating a Guard Armour, and they also agreed to help me out for the time being." Cid nodded. "Makes sense. Not really" Cid said under his breath.

"And uh, what do you angels do to help Sora out with his journey?..." Merlin asked. Panty raised an eyebrow as Stocking crossed her arms. "We, transform weapons out of undergarments." Panty said rather confidently, Stocking giggling at what she just said. Merlin raised an eyebrow. "Hmm, sounds unbelievable." Panty growled at him as Cid shook his head. Yuffie also had her doubts about the two. "Fine, we'll demonstrate." Panty grumbled before nudging at her sis. They then started their transformation process. The poles they used to transform appearing behind them.

"_Oh pitiful shadow lost in the darkness;  
Oh evil spirit born of those drifting between Heaven and Earth;  
May the thunderous power from the garments of these holy delicate maidens strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger  
Shattering your loathsome impurity and returning you from whence you came.  
Repent you motherfucker!"_

The two sisters then finished their lewd process of transforming, their weapons in their hands aswell as their special 'angel' outfits on. "You fuckers happy now?" Stocking said.

Yuffie was having a slight nose-bleed before Merlin's mouth was gaped open. Cid was just sitting there, not seeming very interested at all. Sora shook his head, knowing that they didn't have to do that to get their weapons. The girls then turned back in to their normal form, re-applying their undergarments back on to their body. They had a hand on their own hip as Sora then stood in front of them "You guys okay?..." Yuffie and Merlin snapped back in to reality before they then tried to make it seem like they weren't interested. Sora then sighed.

"So, Cid. What you were saying earlier?..." He walked over to Cid, followed by the two sister who were now back to normal. Cid simply nodded before opening up a video which was previously on. It showed a video of a hooded man bringing back all of Organisation XIII with just a simple swoop of a hand. When I mean all of them, I mean all of them. Marluxia, Vexen, even Larxene! "No... That can't be... How?..." Cid shrugged. "Wouldn't have a clue, but this was no joke, they were all the real deal. " Panty tried to asses the situation. "From my judgement, i'm guessing the bad guys are back again?" Sora nodded then sighed.

"Well, no time to lose, hey?" Sora said, turning around, facing the door. "Well, we're gonna get going. We'll come visit again, okay?" Sora moved to the door, giving it a good tug to pull it open. The sisters followed as they said their goodbyes to Merlin and Yuffie. As Sora stepped outside, he yawned. Stocking closed the door behind them. "What was that abo-" Stocking was cut off by the sudden appearance of 3 Berserker nobodies. Sora jumped back a little, summoning his keyblade from thin air as Panty and stocking went their quickest to pull off their undergarments again, causing them to become their signature weapons. "Time for your first serious fight against Nobodies!" Sora said, getting in his stance.

A Beserker charged towards Sora, attacking with his bronze T shaped Claymore first. Sora dodge rolled his attack, The beserker didn't have the time to react as Sora then slashed at the back of the Nobody, instantly defeating it, causing bubbles to fall out of the beserker. Stocking was up next, it charged at her, Stocking simply moved out of the way of the charge, shooting it in the back of the head without even looking. Lastly was Stocking. The creature didn't even get a chance to charge. Her beserker was already defeated. It was chopped clean in half before it disappeared. Claymore and all! Looks like they have some pretty powerful weapons equipped with them.

"What was THAT about?..." Sora said before a black portal appeared. A man with light blue hair appeared out the portal. It was Zexion. "Still in top shape are we Sora?" He smiled and held out his arms. "W-Who?... How?..." Saïx shook his head slowly. "All will be explained later." Saïx said before stepping back in to his little portal, which then suddenly dis-appeared. "Looks like I was right, bad guys are back." Panty said with an awkward grin. "Mhm. Don't worry. I'll explain everything in the Ship alright?" Sora said as she smiled and calmly walked back the way he came. All the way back in to the Gummi Ship. They got inside, getting comfortable in their seats as he then pressed a button on his screen, which said 'Land of Dragons' It said on the front. He pressed it and felt the Ship ascending.

**End of Chapter 3? Right? I think, whatever. As I said before, sorry for taking forever on this chapter, it's all explained on the top. Please, Like/Follow this is you want to see more. Oh, right. I do not own any of the shows/movies/games above, all rights go to their respective owners. Please don't sue me. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah, I know. You probably read the update n stuff. But I stayed home today. So you know what I did for you peeps? Wrote this chapter! Hope you enjoy! **

"Ugh, fuck!" Panty stretched her dress a little downwards. Stocking then raised an eyebrow towards her before sighing. "Go sit on a stick or something." Stocking said, looking towards her. She seemed rather un impressed. "Hey, you know that's not the same, okay?" Panty said, rolling her eyes back and crossing her arms over her chest. Sora simply sat at the front of the ship, trying to hold back laughs as they spoke. Seems like Panty had an addiction to something. "Why don't you just bang Sora or something?" Stocking whispered, just at a tone which Sora couldn't hear. Panty raised an eyebrow. "Why would I? I know you like him after all~" Panty whispered back. Stocking reacted with a blush that appeared on her face. It was rather light, but it was still noticeable. "D-Do not!" She replied with, but with a rather up tone voice which Sora heard. Sora simply shrugged it off, what they were conversing about? None of his business.

Sora brought the vehicle to a halt and lowered it to the floor. The place seemed familiar enough. Well, ya know, after you've been there enough times it becomes a very memorable place. "Hm? Where are we?..." Stocking said, stepping out of the ship, Panty followed behind her jumping on to the solid floor. "We are in the Land of Dragons." Sora said, putting his hands behind his head. "Or you could say, China." Sora said afterwards, shrugging shortly after he said that. Sora peeked between the opening between the bamboo and saw a rather large army assembling down at the bottom of the passage that they were at. "Hmm... What's going on..." Sora muttered to himself before making his way down the only way they could go. Stocking and Panty followed behind, wondering what was happening.

The three came out in to a clearing, still a long walk to the camp that was set up. But it wasn't exactly the longest too. "It's so fuckin' cold." Panty said "Eh, it's not that bad." Sora said, continuing to walk normally down the dirt path. "Don't worry, we won't be here long, just checking up on how things are." Sora extended with.

ROAR!

A large dragon like creature swiped over the army, taking out afew men in the army. Even the big heartless are coming back! Did he go back in time or something?... "Hey, hey, ladies! Let's make haste now, that looked like it may have killed someone!" Sora then began to run, the angels trying their best to keep up behind him. Looks like the Storm Rider was back. It wasn't long before they reached the village, there were people tending to the injured soldiers, they were leaned up against buildings. "Oh shit, these people got fucked up pretty bad." Stocking said, looking around before Sora then looked around. He was looking for someone, but it seemed if she was not here.

"Hey uh, mind if we do abit more walking?..." He said with an awkward grin. The sisters sighed as they made their way through town, seeming a little tired from their previous run. They made it out the other side of the village, there was another long path, but it wasn't as long as the walk towards this village. They walked side by side. When they were walking, Stocking tripped over a small stone, but luckily Sora caught her. "Woah, hey, you okay?" Sora said, Stocking blushed a little at his kind words. Stocking was behind Sora, giggling quietly towards Stocking. "O-Oh Erm... I-I'm fine..." She said, pulling off Sora and regaining her balance. "Just an accident, that's all." Panty was metaphorically dying behind Sora as they parted from each other. Stocking growled towards Panty as Panty stood back up and regained balance. That moment kept Panty smiling for a while.

When they made it to the checkpoint, they quickly made haste to the palace. The Storm Rider was circling around the area of the palace. When they made it in to the palace, they sped up, trying to get to the palace doors to check up on the emporer. When they tried to cross the bridge, they were stopped by the Storm Rider, it flew just over the bride. It then took flight again, flying over them and dropping his bombs down below. Sora quickly casted a Reflect spell around the three of them. "Alright, do what you gotta do!" Sora said, keyblade in hand, ready for battle. The angels nodded at each other, ready for transformation.

Oh pitiful shadow lost in the darkness;

Oh evil spirit born of those drifting between Heaven and Earth;

May the thunderous power from the garments of these holy delicate maidens strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger

Shattering your loathsome impurity and returning you from whence you came.

Repent you motherfucker!

The two then appeared in their angel outfits, their signature weapons out too. They were ready for battle. Sora tried to look for advantages to use while they were fighting. There was one. There were small tornadoes ready for people to take flight in. Don't ask how they got there, they were just there. Sora quickly got in one, taking it near the creature as he then soared in to the air, landing on the creatures back. Panty shot a round from her weapon on to a part which was hanging off the back of the Storm Rider. Lucky shot. The Storm Rider then fell slowly out the air, right before it hit the ground, Stocking ran underneath the giant heartless and sliced it from underneath. Sora who was on the creature jumped and threw his key down towards the enemy. As soon as it hit the ground, the key penetrated it from above.

Sora landed safely beside it. "Huh, it really should be disappearing by no-" Sora was cut short as it came back to life again. It quickly took flight once again, the keyblade disappearing and returning to Sora. The Storm Rider was now glowing with the colours black and purple. "Looks like you mis-calculated, buddy!" Panty said, jumping back from the Rider as it ascended once again. Sora didn't know what to do. Maybe do what he did before? Sora attempted to go for a tornado, but there were none to be seen. Panty spotted the creature dropping bombs once again as the two sisters quickly ran to Sora, who casted a reflect spell on them once again.

The spell almost broke, these bombs were more... Powerful... The Storm Rider then landed on the small bridge, his horns glowing with power as he summoned electrified walls which closed in. "Shit shit shit!" Panty said, running in front of the creature and firing directly at it head which seemed to have no affect... Stocking was running closer to the creature as Sora stood near Panty. "No, Stocking, don't get so close it's about to fire!" But Stocking knew what she was doing. She used both of her swords to cut off the horns on the creature. Everything went silent for a moment before the horns clashed with the ground. "Don't worry about anything~" Stocking said, winking towards the two before the creature then disappeared, poofing in to a cloud of black smoke which soon disappeared aswell. A heard rose above them. A rather large one too. It raised high up in to the air before vanishing in front of their eyes.

"Well... That was intense..." Sora said, making his keyblade vanish. "Meh, I guess." Panty said, shrugging as the angels clothes turned back in to their original ware. The three made their way over the bridge. Stocking then looked up the steps. How did she not notice the amount of steps before!? Sora then began to climb without a problem, the other on the other hand, were lagging abit behind. "Come on, it's just a few steps. Nothing that big." Sora said with a teasing smile. Sora then jumped a little as he heard the ground shake behind him. What now? At the palace doors stood a medium sized man. He had an odd blade in his hand, a wavy sort of sword really. Aswell as a bird on his shoulder. He turned around as he heard the footsteps reach the top of the stairs. "Ah, Sora... You're abit late to the party, don't you think?..."

Sora jumped back a little. "Shan Yu?!" He said, quickly drawing his keyblade. "I thought we finished you off 2 years ago!" Shan Yu shook his head. "Heheh... I was brought back by a man in a black coat... I have to give him my thanks if I see him again. Seeing that he brought me back more powerful than ever..." Shan Yu started to glow, just like the Storm Rider. "You know this fucker?" Stocking said with a raised eyebrow. Sora and nodded before he then charged towards Shan Yu with Stocking. She already had her weapon raised and was about to slash at Shan Yu before he then pushed her back, herself landing right on the stairs. A large magic barrier was raised, excluding Stocking out of the battle, meaning it was only Panty and Sora. Before Sora did anything else, he threw a potion up in the air which disappeared and reappeared above Stocking. The potion moved around her, healing anything which hurt before Sora then got ready. Panty had her gun ready as Hayabusa flew high up in to the air, targeting Panty. Hayabusa swiped at Panty, she rolled out the way, firing afew bullet towards it. One of the bullets clipped its wing, causing it to fall to the floor.

Now all that was left was Shan Yu. Shan Yu angrily charged towards Sora, his glow now even brighter than before. Shan Yu swung at Sora, Sora blocked, looks like they were having a block battle. Sora pushed his sword away, but his efforts were not enough. He was overpowered by Shan Yu. Shan Yu went for an overhead swing on Sora. "Looks like this is the end for the Keyblade master." Shan Yu.

BANG!

A bullet collided with Shan Yu's sword, knocking it out of his hand before Sora regained power and slashed at his stomach. "N-No... I-It can't be..." Shan Yu then fell to his knees and fell flat on his face. "Man, that guy was a dick." Panty said, returning her Panties to her rightful position. The magic barrier also fell, allowing Panty back in to the area. "Nice job peeps." Stocking said, walking towards the two. "And thanks for that Sora, cunt made me almost break me knee on a stair." Stocking said, kicking Shan Yu on his side.

Sora made it to the doors of the Palace, pushing it open with all his strength. To his surprise, he was greeted by many guards, their spears freshly sharpened. "Woah woah! Calm down, I mean no harm, I'm here to see the emporer." Stocking giggled at his reasoning with the guards. Luckily for Sora, the emperor was right behind them, the guards looked back to him, the emperor simply nodded, allowing them access. The emperor sat in his throne, accompanied by his royal body guards. Shang and Mulan. Mulan's head perked up when he saw Sora. But where was Donald and Goofy? She watched as she saw 2 women follow behind him.

Sora then bowed to the emperor. The emperor nodded. "Now, Sora. You have saved China for the second time, we owe you a great reward." Sora simply shook his head. "Oh, it wasn't me that did it, thank Panty and Stocking." The emperor nodded once again. "Miss Panty, Miss Stocking. We owe you an award. What would it be?" He spoke. "Sweet! I want that captains dic-" "I think we'll be fine." Stocking covered Pantys mouth, a disappointed look on her face. "But, I'll take some sweets if you don't mind." She finished off with. Mulan looked at Panty with an angry glare on her face. She seemed to mutter out the words 'he's mine' towards her. And she noticed that.

The emperor nodded. "Guards, get them our best sweets from the kitchens." The guards were quick, they came back with 2 medium sized boxes of sweets, varying from Bing's, pastrys and jellys. Stockings eyes glistened at the boxes. She happily took it off them. "We won't forget your help Panty a and Stocking." The emperor said. "It's been a pleasure." Sora said, bowing once again as they made their way to the exit. When they got outside, Sora looked to stocking. "You need some help with that? It's gonna be quite a walk." Sora said to Stocking. "Eh... Um... Yes please..." Stocking said. Sora took one of the boxes off her, greatly releasing the pressure off her arms. Sora was right, the walk was long back to the ship. Sora put the box to the side and opened the hatch, aswell as throw down a temporary set of stairs for the girls.

Stocking laid both boxes of sweets in the corner of the ship. "Totes worth it." Stocking said as Panty then punches Stocking in the shoulder. "Ow, what the fuck!" Sora just giggled at the two fighting as he looked at the screen in front of him. The button said Olympus Coliseum. As the two in the back were arguing with each other, the ship arised, not taking long for them to move off to their next destination.

**And done. Just cause I'm sick doesn't mean I can't write for you guys. But yeah, hope you enjoyed. Oh yeah, I do not own Gainax Studios, Square Enix or Disney plz don't sue me. If you'd like to contact me, please feel free to add me on my skype - abody1224**

**i ship sora and stocking im sorry**


	5. ABANDONED

**Abandoned project peeps. Dunno. Maybe'll come back to it. But currently i'm disinterested in this story. Doesn't mean I won't stop writing forever. But there may be some upcoming projects happening. But anyways peeps. Have a nice day/night!**


End file.
